Réquiem às Histórias não Vividas
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Certas escolhas lhes arrancaram toda uma vida, mas eles nunca saberiam. Nunca saberiam o quanto a outra vida teria sido prazerosa• •Coletânea de oneshots curtos de Vários Casais• •Nesse capítulo: Kakuzu/Hidan•
1. SasoriDeidara

**Réquiem às Histórias não Vividas**

* * *

_Das Palavras não Ditas_

* * *

Talvez devesse ter dito: "É um prazer conhecê-lo". Mas Sasori não disse.

E talvez ele respondesse: "Igualmente". Mas Deidara não o fez, porque Sasori não o disse, e a única coisa que houve foram olhares que silenciosamente se cruzaram.

Também esteve presente um resmungo vago, como uma confirmação desdenhosa, e eles começaram a andar.

_Se tivesse dito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, poderia ter sido completamente diferente._

E se tivesse dito que "sim", eles teriam conversado. Talvez Sasori descobrisse alguma coisa interessante sobre seu parceiro, algo que não lhe provocasse imensa repudia. Podia ter descoberto, por exemplo, porque Deidara o chamava de "Sasori-no-danna". Podia ter descoberto o quanto ele admirava a sua arte, e podia ter sorrido, escondido dentro de Hiruko, onde não podia ser visto.

Podia ter pensado, mesmo que por apenas um segundo, que ele não era tão ruim assim.

_Mas Sasori apenas o mandou ficar em silêncio, e Deidara não insistiu._

Se alguma vez tivesse perguntado se estava ferido, Deidara se calaria. Ele olharia para si, através daqueles olhos azuis, e muito provavelmente diria: "_hmmmm?_".

Muito provavelmente Sasori se irritaria, porque aqueles "hm?" eram as únicas coisas que ouvia durante viagens que podiam durar semanas inteiras. Porque ele lhe irritava, profundamente, intimamente.

Talvez – muito provável que não acontecesse -, mas com alguma daquela ironia que ronda as vidas dos mortais, ou um truque baixo da natureza, Sasori o olhasse de volta, e aquele pedaço humano que guardava em um cilindro em seu peito inventasse de bater mais rápido.

_E ele não acharia mais aqueles "hm?" tão irritantes._

Podia ter lhe dito "bom-dia", ou "boa-tarde", ou "boa-noite".

Podia ter perguntado como ele estava.

Podia ter dito o quanto sua arte era curiosa. Errada, mas curiosa. Errada, mas eficaz. Errada, mas lhe fazia sorrir.

Podia ter dito para ele, mas nunca o fez, porque Sasori nunca disse "é um prazer conhecê-lo", o quanto ele era curioso. Irritante, mas curioso. Irritante, mas adorável. Irritante, mas lhe fazia sorrir.

_Talvez Deidara tivesse sorrido para si, então Sasori não se arrependeria. E ele diria: "Igualmente... hmmm"._

Sasori podia ter respondido. Era uma pergunta estranha, mas não merecia que tivesse ficado em silêncio.

Quando Deidara lhe perguntou se podia sair de dentro de Hiruko por um instante, um breve, breve instante, só para uma coisa rápida, Sasori fez um resmungo vago, como sempre fazia.

Não se perguntou por que ele queria que o fizesse.

E se tivesse se perguntado, teria confirmado. Se tivesse respondido, Deidara lhe convenceria a fazê-lo. E então olharia para ele, fora de sua querida armadura, e ele sorriria. Sasori podia ter sorrido de volta.

Seu sorriso seria visto pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

Deidara teria dito, mas nunca o disse, porque Sasori não respondeu, que ele tinha um sorriso muito bonito.

_E é muito, muito provável, que Sasori dissesse que o dele também era._

_É muito, muito provável, que Deidara se aproximasse._

_É muito, muito provável, que o toque dos dedos dele em seus cabelos fosse a melhor coisa que sentia em anos._

_E os lábios dele teriam um gosto curioso._

_Curioso, mas de uma forma positiva._

_Curioso, mas bom._

_Curioso, mas irresistível._

Então talvez, só talvez, não se incomodasse mais com as viagens que chegavam a durar semanas inteiras.

_Mas Sasori nunca saberia._

_Porque ele nunca disse nada disso._

_Nem mesmo um: "é um prazer conhecê-lo"._

Que talvez, muito provavelmente não, mas só talvez, por aquela coincidência crucial que rege a vida de todos os seres vivos, tudo tivesse sido completamente diferente. E não teriam morrido tão sós e cheios de arrependimentos, devido palavras que nunca foram ditas...

_...E que nunca mais poderiam ser._

* * *

**N/A**

* * *

Olá! :3

Bem, acho que essa é a coisa mais decente que postei aqui até agora, desde que "voltei" para o fandom xD Não sei porque comecei com SasoDei, mas acho que anda faltando um pouco mais de drama e menos fofura nesse casal...

Eu não sei quantos capítulos essa fic vai ter, nem se vai ser apenas yaoi, nem que casais eu usarei nos próximos oneshots. A única coisa que sei é que o próximo capítulo será uma KakuHi, até já escrevi ela.

E é isso, see ya


	2. KakuzuHidan

**Réquiem às Histórias não Vividas**

* * *

_ Dos Gestos Esquecidos_

* * *

Ele não era um poço de paciência, mas o que ainda restava dela há muito tinha sido perdido.

Kakuzu estava farto.

De missões inúteis, daquela espera sem fim, da organização que não lhe respeitava. Estava farto dos parceiros estúpidos que lhe mandavam. Estava farto de ter que devolvê-los dentro de um saco. Estava farto das reclamações de seu líder quanto ao seu comportamento. Farto de tudo.

_Kakuzu não o conhecia, mas já estava farto._

_Estava farto de Hidan._

E porque estava farto, Kakuzu não foi nada gentil. Podia ter tornado aquilo mais fácil para ele, mesmo que não fosse um poço de paciência, mas Hidan não merecia aquele gesto de delicadeza. A cada dia que se passava, Hidan o merecia menos ainda.

_Até que, finalmente, decidiu fazer alguma coisa._

Kakuzu enfiou aquela foice através do corpo de seu nono parceiro, e pensou que precisaria de um novo saco, que viriam novas reclamações, e pensou, também, que estava farto de tudo aquilo.

_Mas Hidan não morreu._

Kakuzu enfiou o próprio braço dentro do peito dele. Sentiu lá dentro todos os músculos, todos os órgãos, e seus dedos podiam ter apertado aquele coração que batia.

_Mas Hidan não morreu._

Kakuzu arrancou a sua cabeça. Hidan disse que aquele era o gesto mais gentil que tinha tido para consigo até aquele dia. E gargalhou alto.

_Mas, apesar de ser apenas uma cabeça, ele não morreu._

Achava que entendia de crueldade, de torturas, de gestos indelicados, mas Kakuzu percebeu que estava errado. Comparado ao seu líder, comparado a Hidan, ele não sabia nada sobre torturas, porque tortura real era o que eles tinham feito consigo.

Eles fizeram Kakuzu não poder matar. Fizeram Kakuzu ter que ser paciente. Forçaram-no a gestos de delicadeza.

Porque, para Kakuzu, qualquer coisa que implicasse em não matar por não gostar era um grande gesto de delicadeza.

_Então, agora que sabia que não entendia de torturas, estava na hora de aprender sobre elas._

_E Kakuzu aprendeu._

_Descobriu que podia gostar do fato de Hidan não morrer._

Sempre que alguma coisa lhe tirava do sério, ia contra sua vontade, fazia seu sangue ferver, ou sempre que estava profundamente entediado, Kakuzu tentava matá-lo. Às vezes, fingia que conseguia. Outras vezes, gostava de acreditar que não podia fazê-lo, porque então podia continuar tentando achar um modo de conseguir ceifar aquela vida.

E o matava. De novo, de novo, de novo, de novo...

_Até que Kakuzu notou um dia que aquilo não era uma tortura,_

_Porque Hidan gostava._

_Então, a sua tortura se tornou o seu gesto de delicadeza._

_O gesto de delicadeza deles._

Certa vez, Hidan não lhe acordou gritando ou sacudindo seus ombros. Ele apenas esperou, enquanto ficava lendo os pergaminhos da missão, e tentou não fazer barulho.

Certa vez, Hidan não riu quando se feriu. Ele apenas perguntou se precisava de um médico.

Certa vez, Hidan pagou a conta do hotel.

Certa vez, Hidan sorriu.

_Percebeu que estava enganado. Não matar por não gostar não era um gesto de delicadeza._

_Porque aqueles o eram._

_Kakuzu percebeu que era rude._

Kakuzu podia ter se importado. Ele podia ter sido menos rude, podia ter tido mais jeito.

_Mas Kakuzu não se importou._

E quando Hidan lhe beijou, podia tê-lo abraçado. Podia ter acariciado sua pele perfumada, podia ter desarrumado seus cabelos, podia ter beijado-o de volta, podia ter sentido cada pedacinho daquele corpo esguio, e podia ter descoberto que Hidan era o melhor parceiro que o líder podia ter encontrado para si.

Kakuzu podia ter sido gentil.

Mas, quando Hidan lhe beijou, Kakuzu fez a única coisa que sabia fazer:

_Foi agressivo._

_Surrou-o._

_Violentou-o._

_E apreciou cada minuto daquilo._

Se tivesse sido mais gentil, teria apreciado cada segundo. Mas isso é algo que Kakuzu nunca saberia.

Hidan buscou a sua companhia outras vezes, ao que Kakuzu sorria por trás da máscara, jogava-o contra as paredes da caverna, e não se importava com gestos de delicadeza. E Hidan gostava de cada minuto, por isso sempre voltava. Mas, se Kakuzu tivesse acariciado a sua pele, bagunçado seus cabelos, beijado seus lábios, Hidan teria gostado de cada segundo.

_Hidan lhe requisitava todas as semanas, mas podia tê-lo requisitado todos os dias._

_Se ao menos tivesse sido um pouco mais geitoso._

_O que Kakuzu não foi._

E quando terminava, Kakuzu levantava, vestia suas roupas – grande parte delas sequer havia sido tirada – e deixava-o.

Nesses momentos, às vezes Hidan sentia o que podia ser um pequeno vazio naquele lugar onde ele um dia enfiara o seu braço. Sempre que eles faziam aquilo, o vazio crescia. Crescia. Sufocava-o.

Se alguma vez Kakuzu não tivesse levantado, aquele vazio teria ido embora. Mas Hidan nunca saberia disso, da mesma forma que Kakuzu nunca saberia que as noites que passavam juntos eram torturas muito maiores do que suas tentativas de matá-lo.

_Hidan nunca entendeu o que era aquele vazio._

_Kakuzu nunca entendeu o que eram gestos de delicadeza._

_Mas teria gostado deles._

Se alguma vez tivesse ficado, talvez Hidan entendesse. Talvez Hidan o abraçasse. Talvez Kakuzu ficasse surpreso ao notar que aquilo era bom.

_Talvez Kakuzu o beijasse._

_E, da próxima vez, fosse mais gentil._

_Então notaria que podia gostar de cada segundo daquilo._

Há muito Kakuzu tinha esquecido o que significava um gesto de delicadeza.

Há muito Hidan tinha esquecido o que era sentir tal gesto.

_Mas ele teria muito tempo para pensar._

_Pensar no que teria acontecido se tivesse sorrido._

_Pensar no que teria acontecido se ele tivesse ficado._

_Pensar no que teria acontecido se entendesse._

E Hidan pensou. Por horas, por dias, por meses, por anos; ele pensou, pensou, pensou.

_Em coisas que nunca tinham acontecido._

_Pensou naqueles gestos esquecidos._

_E em como Kakuzu matava-o, matava-o, matava-o..._

Acima de tudo, Hidan pensava que aqueles gestos esquecidos, aqueles gestos de delicadeza que eram só deles, aquele carinho nunca trocado, fazia muito mais falta do que deveria. Perguntava-se como era possível sentir falta de algo que nunca aconteceu.

Ele se perguntava se alguma vez Kakuzu sentiu o mesmo.

Ou se alguma vez sentiria, se tivessem feito diferente.

_Matava-o. Matava-o. Matava-o._

* * *

**N/A**

* * *

E, como prometido, aqui está o capítulo KakuHi :3

Eu gostei mais do SasoDei do capítulo anterior, na verdade, acho que teve uma coerência maior. Esse capítulo ficou até mais comprido que o outro.

Ainda não me decidi quanto ao casal do próximo capítulo. Estou entre OroKabu e KisaIta .-. Se tiverem alguma sugestão, fiquem a vontade, aceito ships héteros também, só tenho preferência por personagens que já morreram.

Deixem sua review, e até semana que vem (ou não -QQQ)


End file.
